Jungle
Jungle: The jungle is an area of the map that is outside of the lanes. It contains creeps that give gold and experience in the same way as minions but are instead located in static camps that respawn. Some mobs int he jungle also provide a buff to the person who slays them. Jungle Mobs: Summoner's Rift: Description: Summoner's Rift contains a mirrored and reversed jungle following the river in the middle. This jungle contains five creep camps: Blue Golem, Red Lizard, Wolves, Wraiths and Golems. There are also two unique jungle mobs in Enclaves off the river, the Dragon and Baron Nashor. Blue Buff: The blue camp consists of a powerful Golem mob and two smaller lizard shaman. Blue buff is one of the two common buffs on the Summoner's Rift map. The buff provides a boost to mana regeneration and a reduction to cooldowns. The blue buff is often taken by the AP carry as it gives them a powerful lane advantage, otherwise it is taken by the jungler until they are less dependant on it to complete thier jungle clears. It is a common starting point for Junglers. Red Buff: The red camp consists of a powerful Lizard mob and two smaller lizard shaman. Red Buff is the second single buff available on the Summoner's Rift map. The buff gives the character a slow on auto-attack whilst also applying a damage over time effect to the target. The slow is more potent on melee characters than ranged characters. Some junglers start at red as it gives them a powerful advantage for a quick gank at the start. Golems: The Golem camp consists of two Golems, one large one small. The Golems are generally considered the strongest of the three non-buff groups, however they are the only ones capable of getting a character from level 1 - 2 without killing more monsters. Wraiths: The Wraith camp consists of four wraiths, one larger ranged one and three smaller melee ones, each wraith has a small amount of lifesteal. Wolves: The Wolf camp consists of three wolves, one large and two small, the wolves are the only mobs able to critically hit a player. Dragon: The dragon is a unique jungle mob that grants a global gold bonus of 190g to every member of the slayer's team. This can build up if your jungler is good at taking the dragon each time it respawns. Baron Nashor: The Baron is the hardest jungle mob on the map and usually takes a group of at least three to kill. It spawns at 15 minutes into the game and grants a global buff and gold boost to all members of the killing team on it's death. The Buff provides increased Attack Damage, Ability Power, Mana Regeneration and Health Regeneration. Baron is often got to give a team an edge in a final push if they are finding it difficult to finish off thier opponents. Twisted Treeline: Description: The Twisted treeline has a symetrical jungle mirrored vertically down the centre of the map. Unlike the SUmmoner's Rift most of the jungle mobs are not a set group and can vary between either of two groups in each location. There are two unique Jungle mobs, the dragon and the Lizard. South Jungle Groups: The Southern Jungle has two groups on either side of the map. These groups can vary between a pack of wraiths and a mixed group of monsters. The Wraiths are the same as on summoner's Rift being a pack of four with one large and three small. The mixed group consists of one golem, one large lizard and one small lizard. North Jungle Groups: The North Jungle groups can vary between a pair of golems, one large, one small and a small pack of wolves, one large, two small. The Golems are a slightly bigger threat and provide slightly more experience than the Wolves. North Jungle Buff Groups: The north jungle also has some mobs with buffs. As with most other creep in the jungle these are random betwenn two, Wraiths and Wolves. The wolf group consists of two large wolves and one huge buff wolf. The Wraith group consists of two large wraiths and one huge buff Wraith. The Wolf buff provides the player with Attack Speed and Cooldown Reduction. The Wraith buff provides the player with a percentage speed boost. Dragon: The Dragon mob is the hardest on the Twisted Treeline but reward the slaying players team with 250 gold each. The Dragon also provides a buff to the team that increases damage based on the players current level. Red Lizard: The Red Lizard mob is the same as the Lizard in SUmmoner's rift, It stands on it's own in the centre of the map and the player that kills it gains a buff that provides a slowing effect on an auto attack as well as a small damage over time effect. Category:Jungle